


So Very Different

by queen_sinnamon



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes, blue like Haku’s icy ones but so very different, shone with mirth, made brighter by the red feline markings around them, and Haku was reminded of a cloudless sky, her smile bright like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Different

**Author's Note:**

> I was just happy I had pentamaxed my Haku and Nephthys was close behind, and then...this happened. I don't even-- *shruuuugs* Enjoy. ♥

Haku sighed contentedly as the aroma of red tea wafted up from the pot she was carrying on a tray, a single porcelain cup beside it.

The Light Cat Dragon had made an appearance, and her master was going to be busy chasing after it with all the other factions. There was no call for hers, her kind not allowed inside, and many of them had grumbled, thirsty for glory and adventure but denied of it. Haku was thankful for it. Being one of the favorites meant few days off for her.

And now that she had one, the tiger deity had every plan of doing what she loved best.

Wearing only a silver cheongsam, made of the finest silks and detailed with purple embroidery, striped white tail sticking out from under her skirt and swishing freely, unburdened by her runed ornaments--There will be no battles for her today, so they had been polished and set aside. Silver and purple hair brushed out of their tight buns and hanging around her head and down her back like a suspended waterfall. Her feet were bare, slapping pleasantly on the cold floor as she walked through the hall, pulling every heavy curtain close on all the windows she passed, blocking out the light of the sun and of the creatures under its patronage. Too many creatures of light out, and while she didn’t necessarily loathe them, Haku still preferred the comfort of darkness, her acute blue eyes adjusting almost immediately.

She found her way back to her bedroom, padding to the gigantic white tiger skin rug (her late grandfather) that served as her bed on the floor, soft with stuffing and the thick fur tickling the soles of her feet. She carefully placed the tray in her hands on the low table right by her grandfather’s stuffed head before she knelt to feel for the matchbox. She had dropped it around there the night before, probably already swallowed by her grandfather’s fur. She didn’t need candles to read in darkness--She could see perfectly well in it-- but she liked candlelight, and incenses.

She liked fire. It was familiar and comforting for her, like a silent old friend happy with her quiet company, and with a good book and a cup of tea, Haku always found peace.

A little sadly, she gave up on finding the matchbox and was about to just curl up and nap when the door creaked open. The candle on her bedside table lit up and she flinched from the sudden brightness, her eyes as used to the darkness as it was.

A weight slammed against her side, tackling her down to the rug, smelling of dried flowers, incense, and cloyingly sweet formalin. She knew who it was even before she opened her eyes to give the intruder a look of flat disapproval.

Nephthys hovered over her, propped up by her arms and legs bracketing Haku’s head and waist, her face framed by her hair spilling from the sides of her face like a dark halo, the fringes tickling Haku’s nose. Her eyes, blue like Haku’s icy ones but so very different, shone with mirth, made brighter by the red feline markings around them, and Haku was reminded of a cloudless sky, her smile bright like the sun.

Haku’s frown deepened, cheeks puffed out with indignation. “Get off me,” she growled (the best she could with her tiny voice), though she made no move to wiggle or push the other goddess away.

Nephthys obediently sat up, pulling Haku up as well. Only then did Haku realize that the wing-shaped sleeves that usually hung on Nephthy’s arms, the symbol of her divinity, were missing, and so were her blazer and her winged red crown, leaving her in nothing but a black sweetheart-cut dress, the tops of her breasts peeking out. Even her legs were bare of the thigh-high stockings she usually wore, feet naked.

Haku looked away with a grumpy huff, cheeks flushed with color, only partly from annoyance. Nephthys, ever the apologetic friend, giggled and clung to Haku’s arm. “Oh come on, aren’t you happy we’re free today?” she said, nuzzling playfully against Haku’s shoulder, unaware or uncaring about her chest pressing against Haku’s arm.

Haku sat straighter up, the red of her cheeks deepening. “I was.” Forcing herself to glare at her fellow goddess, and then half-heartedly shoving her away. “And then you came along.”

Nephthys laughed, taking Haku’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Haku visibly bristled, the fur of her tail standing up on end, her heart lodging itself in her throat, but if Nephthys noticed, she didn’t let on. “It’s not good for you to stay holed up here in the dark,” she said, tugging lightly at Haku’s hand. So warm. Haku remained seated on the tiger skin. “Let’s go out! It’s so sunny, it’ll be fun.”

Haku made a face. “I’m a creature of darkness.” She paused, looking Nephthys up and down with a raised eyebrow. “And you’re the goddess of the dead.”

Nephthys snorted, waving her free hand dismissively, the other still holding onto Haku’s. “Dead, schnead.”

Haku couldn’t help but crack a smile then. It was strange, really, how very similar they were and yet so different. Both goddesses under the sign of the moon, darkness their strength, and yet where Haku was stiff and icy, Nephthys was a funny little squiggle that radiated warmth. How a dark being managed to be so was beyond Haku. She never quite figured it out, despite the hundreds of years they had been playing buggee and bugger.

Haku let go of Nephthys’ hand, giggling at the faux hurt on the other’s face, before she wrapped her arms around Nephthys’ neck, taking her along as Haku tipped herself back on the rug. They fell into a giggling heap, legs tangled, silver and jet black hair, so dark it looked almost violet, spilled onto the striped white fur.

Her hands slid down from Nephthys’ neck to her cheeks, guiding her head up and in front of Haku’s so she could press a soft kiss on her lips. She felt Nephthys flinch, surprised, but she remained sprawled on top of Haku, connected at the lips.

When they parted, Nephthys’ face was almost as red as her eyeliner, trembling lips stretching into a big smile, eyes nearly sparkling with wonder. Haku figured she must have had the same look in hers, for once the blue of her eyes not cold.

“Can…” Nephthys’ voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat before she could continue, the sheepish smile on her lips so very unlike her but somehow held all her sweetness. “Can we...d-do that again?”

Haku allowed herself to smile, rubbing the tip of her nose against Nephthys’, purring contentedly, before she pulled the other back down. “No going out,” she murmured against Nephthys’ lips, and the latter could only hum in agreement before her mouth was sealed shut by a tactile tongue slipping its way in.

Haku didn’t think she would ever figure out how she, dark and cold, ever flowed so smoothly with Nephthys, bright and warm despite what she was, and she wasn’t sure she would ever try to figure it out at all.

They were perfect--soft lips moving against one another, hands ghosting delicately over welcoming bodies, fingers learning to press and caress--and that was all she needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
